


Couple

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug is a nervous wreck. So is Adrien. It works for them.





	Couple

Marinette closed the door to the nurse's office. She didn’t want to leave Adrien so soon, but it wasn’t like they weren’t about to meet up again. In fact, the quicker she left, the quicker they would be reunited. Marinette dashed to the locker room and, after making sure it was deserted, opened her handbag. “Can you believe that Tikki? I can’t tell if I’m excited or nauseous.”

Her Kwami zipped out of the purse, giggling. “I told you not to worry so much Marinette. You should have visited him sooner. It looks like it would have saved you both some trouble.”

“I don’t know, I’d probably have messed it up or said something dumb”, she muttered, twisting the hem of her shirt. “Especially when I didn’t know how he felt. And I mean, do I _really_ know? Do you think he’d kiss civilian me if I asked him to?”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Ladybug or Marinette, you’re still you. It’s obvious Adrien values both of your identities.” 

Marinette sighed as she pulled out her phone. “I guess. At least he didn’t mention exactly _where_ we are supposed to meet. Just that he’d like to thank me for a little more in the same place as last time.” Her cheeks flamed as she read the words again, despite having them memorized. She happened to glance at the time and scrambled not to drop her phone “Tikki, I’m gonna be late!”

Luckily the park where the whole incident began was close. Even luckier, Adrien hadn’t left despite her being three minutes late. He was pacing as she dropped down from the roof to land in the alley where IT happened. She would have started apologizing, again, if the joy and wonder on his face didn’t completely stun her.

“She was right. You did show.” Adrien flushed, then averted his gaze. “I mean, I’m glad you came.”

The fact that he was as nervous as her, or, at least almost as nervous, gave her courage. “Of course I came. And not because you’re pretty! I know I said something weird last time, but I don’t kiss every cute boy I save. Just this cute boy”, She gestured at him, “In particular.” He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth ajar. She slapped her face and groaned, “And that sounded even weirder.”

“No! Not at all! I mean, I wouldn’t just kiss any hero, so I understand… where you are…coming from.” He trailed off as she laughed, clutching her side and leaning against the wall.

When she was finally able to calm herself, she teased, “Are you sure? Rena Rouge is cute.” 

Adrien took a few steps forward. “Nope, no competition there.”

“Queen Bee?”, she asked, voice getting higher.

“Definitely not!” He almost looked aghast, and Marinette had to stifle a few more giggles.

“Chat Noir?” Adrien winked and took another step. _He freaking winked at me_?

“I hear he’s not a fan, and I gotta say, the feelings mutual.” He was so close now she could touch him if she wanted to. Which she most definitely did, so she clenched her fists to resist the urge.

“Carapace?” Her voice was breathy even to her own ears.

“Well, now that you mention it-”

“Hey!” She smacked him lightly on his chest, which was a few inches from hers now.

He raised his hands, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Marinette was a goner. “Just you. I only like you.”

Marinette drew in a sharp breath, pupils wide as she tried to compose herself. “I like you too. Like, really like you. Like like you even.” She was babbling like an idiot, but his smile only got warmer.

“I’m glad.”

“I’m glad too.”

“So, if we both like each other”, he clasped her shoulder gently, “Like like each other even, would you like to-”

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend!” Marinette’s hand flew to her mouth as her cheeks ignited. “Forget that, please! Finish what you were going to say, I’m so sorry! I…I…” She lost her train of thought as his other hand grabbed hers and pulled it up to his lips for a sweet kiss.

“I would be honored to be your boyfriend. If you still want to that is?” He raised an eyebrow and she swooned.

“Yes, of course!” She threw her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist. Now, like this, all her exhaustion and anxiety were inconsequential. 

Adrien was the first to pull back, though only enough to look her in the eyes. “So, we are officially a couple, right?”

“Well, yeah. That’s what boyfriend and girlfriend mean, right?” Marinette blinked up at him, confused.

“Good. Then could I get your phone number? It would be really useful next time we want to meet up.”


End file.
